I and Love and You
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: A love story told out of order in sentences. Josh/Donna


**Disclaimer:**I do not own the West Wing or any of the characters involved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Title:** I and Love and You  
**Summary:** A love story told out of order in sentences.  
**Characters:** Josh/Donna  
**Author's Note:** This is based on livejournal's one sentence prompt. This is actually my first West Wing fanfic.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Motion**

It seemed as if their lives were in constant movement— conversations from one side of the West Wing to another, dinners at one campaign stop or another — so when he finally took a vacation to spend with her, it meant the world.

**Cool**

Their daughter doesn't understand why her friends think it's so cool that she knows two former presidents; to her, they've always been Grandpa Jed and Uncle Matt, nothing more, nothing less.

**Young**

When Josh first met Donna, she was twenty-four and a newborn in the world of politics; when Josh married Donna, she was thirty-four and every bit of the political operative he was.

**Last **

Josh thought it was a sign that he was growing up when he realized he wanted to be the last man Donna ever kissed.

**Wrong**

When Josh and Donna announced their relationship, they were usually met with whoops of congratulations, "I knew it all along"s and "Aha! I was right"s. The latter two occurred with such frequency that the couple wondered if they were the only ones who were so blind. (They were.)

**Gentle**

Had it been anyone else, Donna would have ended up giving a repeat of her Yelling-at-a-Chicken performance due to their constant coddling of her pregnant form; but this was Josh, and she knew he would nuke the entirety of Easten Europe to keep from losing the two people he loved most (again).

**One**

Even when he was with other women, Josh had always been a one-woman man — his heart always belonged to Donna.

**Thousand**

As he scanned the guest list —presidents former and current, co-workers, Democrats, and (gasp) Republicans — Josh began to wonder if running off and eloping wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**King**

What originally started as a lecture on the fundamental differences between checkers and chess from former President Bartlet, quickly turned into the fundamentals of being a proper husband and father.

**Learn **

As she leads meetings with her own staff from the East Wing, Donna wonders if Josh knows how grateful she is to him for teaching her everything she knew about politics.

**Blur**

He can't remember everything about President Bartlet's second inauguration, but the one memory that stands our clearly in his mind is how wonderful she looked in the dress.

**Wait**

At the beginning, she would stay up and wait for him when he had late night meetings about things he couldn't discuss; now, she barely awakens when he crawls into bed, but still curls her body into his, and Josh thinks that is enough.

**Change**

The only difference anyone notices in Relationship-Josh-and-Donna is that they now hold hands and kiss. Everything else (banter included) stays the same.

**Command**

She still doesn't bring him coffee.

**Hold**

He knows he's ready for a family when he sees Donna cradle Baby Concannon to her chest, a beautiful smile on her face.

**Need**

Some people need food, water, air to survive. Josh needs Donna.

**Vision**

The rest of the world disappears when he sees Donna walk down the aisle.

**Attention**

Donna threatens to withhold sex if Josh doesn't put away the papers and files he has spread around him. Five minutes later, everything is filed away perfectly.

**Soul**

As they go through the "What a Shame" box, Josh wonders how he could have been so lucky to have someone as kind-hearted as Donna walk into his life.

**Picture**

Matt wonders why his campaign manager has a picture of the Chicken Fighter in his wallet, but he never pries. Some things men must keep secret.

**Fool**

As he looks at the desk that someone who certainly wasn't Donna was sitting at, Josh wonders how he could have been so foolish to believe that she wouldn't leave him too.

**Mad**

Inevitably, when they fight, one of them will storm out of the apartment. There is no question, however, if they will be coming back. There is no such thing as that angry.

**Child**

Donna claims she is ready for a baby; after all, she's dealt with Josh for over a decade. How hard could an infant be in comparison to him?

**Now**

"Right here. Right now. Marry me."

**Shadow**

Though neither speaks of Rosslyn or Gaza, the two events still haunt their dreams, never letting them ully escape.

**Goodbye**

It was a domino effect of sorts — Josh never would have left the West Wing had Donna not walked away first.

**Hide**

Josh isn't hiding a secret relationship with his assistant; there would be no way he could keep it a secret if he was, he'd want to share his love with the world.

**Fortune**

Josh won the lottery the moment Donna hired herself into his life.

**Safe**

She wakes up from her nightmare screaming, the sound of exploding SUVs resounding in her head; Josh wraps his arms around her and lets her cry, whispering that as long as he was there, nothing would hurt her. Nothing.

**Ghost**

Even after they both leave the White House for jobs in the private sector, politics still plays a larger role in their lives, larger than either likes to admit.

**Book**

Donna makes Josh read a book or two every year to give him something to concentrate on that doesn't involve the political realm.

**Eye**

It took Josh standing and looking at him in the eye, announcing "I love your daughter, dammit" for Mr. Moss to finally accept the new man in his daughter's life.

**Never**

"And you are never, ever allowed to date a Republican," Josh announces to Annabella Joan Lyman, just hours after she is born.

**Sing**

Donna can't hit a single note in the song, but Josh has never heard a voice more beautiful.

**Sudden**

One minute she is telling him they are tied in the polls, the next they are tied in each other.

**Stop**

When it comes to Josh's lips, Donna doesn't believe the words "stop" is even in the dictionary.

**Time**

The one thing they never have enough of is time, they wasted nine years already.

**Wash**

The first time they take a morning shower together before work, both are rather late to the office. They don't try it again.

**Torn**

"I'll buy you a new one," Josh says after he accidentally rips Donna's new Vera Wang in an effort to get her out of it.

**History**

Matt Santos once asked Toby Zeigler about Josh and Donna; he was met with laughter, and all he learned was that volumes could be filled trying to explain what Josh and Donna were and could be.

**Power**

He could push legislation through Congress, change the mind of many a Senator, but Josh never felt more helpless when looking at the wreckage of the CODEL, wondering if everything just then had been blown away.

**Bother**

Josh never knew how much he'd miss Donna's inane tidbit of trivia until she was gone.

**God**

Neither Donna nor Josh were particularly religious, but both sent one hundred prayers to whoever would listen after the events of Rosslyn and Gaza respectively.

**Wall**

They avoided making love in the White House not because of how sacred the building was, but because the walls were thin and neither could be particularly quiet.

**Naked**

Since Gaza, Donna had never been naked around a male, self-conscious about her scar, but Josh kissed every inch, treating it just as holy as everywhere else.

**Drive**

When Donna's water broke, Josh was thankful that they had a driver, because he knew that there was no way possible he could have made it to the hospital without running over something or someone.

**Harm**

If he ever met Dr. Freeride, Josh would probably be sent to prison, because there was no way that man would able to walk away without a few broken bones.

**Precious**

"I swear to God, Donna, if you give me any cutsey-nicknames I may have to kill you. And I'm in the government, so we can cover up things like that."

**Hunger**

Josh knew he was in love when he would willingly eat a salad without Donna having to ask him to.

**Believe**

Just as they knew the sun would rise, everyone knew Josh and Donna would be together. It was just a matter of when.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reviews are appreciated and accepted.


End file.
